


What a Birthday

by Fandom_Trash_15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Written for the Shiro Birthday Exchange on Tumblr.Shiro doesn't have high expectations for his day after waking to an empty bed. His day gets worse when he realizes that his partners and friends forgot his birthday. They more than make up for it later.





	What a Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/gifts).



Shiro wakes up to an empty bed when his alarm goes off. Sleepily, he doesn’t pay it any mind as he goes about his normal morning routine and getting ready for work. He’s a bit confused about both his partners being absent by the time he makes it to the kitchen for coffee and breakfast. His confusion is cleared up when he finds the note.

‘Shiro,

We had some errands to run today before work. We’ll see you tonight for dinner.

Xoxo

Allura and Lance’

Shiro rereads the note, feeling like something is a little off, but ultimately shrugs it off, and not thinking anything of it. He makes a thermos of coffee as he usually takes it and heads off to work. Once there he’s greeted by co-workers and a cake.

“Happy birthday!” they all say, surprising him. And that’s when he realizes what was putting him off. His partners didn’t say anything about his birthday in the note. They were gone before he was even up, so they didn’t wish him a happy birthday in person. He slips on a fake smile and thanks everyone. The day goes by and Shiro can’t help but feel terrible. Lance and Allura forgot his birthday. Granted, his actual birthday is on a leap year, but the sentiment is still the same. Checking his phone on break, he discovers that none of his close friends said anything about it either. His day just keeps getting suckier by the minute. At least he gets cake. At the end of his shift he clocks out and calls Lance, the first person on his call logs. He picks up after a few rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey Lance. I’m just calling to say I’m on my way home. Is Allura there yet? You guys kinda just left me hanging this morning,” Shiro inquiers. Lance laughs a little.

“Yeah, sorry about that. They were really important errands. Allura is actually still out, getting a few last minute things for dinner. She should be back before you are, though, so we’ll see you in about half an hour,” he says, and then there’s a crash in the background.

“What was that? Are you ok?” Shiro immediately asks.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Butterfingers, you know? Anyways, see you soon, love you. Bye,” Lance rushes out before hanging up. Shiro frowns and looks at his phone, sitting in his car. Lance is acting weird. Shiro just sighs and starts his car and heads to their shared home.

When he pulls into the driveway, he sees Lance and Allura’s cars, but the house is dark. Confused, Shiro turns the car off and heads inside.

“Lance? Allura? What’s-” he starts saying as he closes the door behind him and turning on the light. He’s interrupted by his lovers and their friend group all yelling “SURPRISE!” Shiro about jumps out of his skin and brings a hand over his racing heart.

“Happy birthday Shiro,” Allura says as she and Lance walk up to him and kiss him on his cheeks. Shiro calms down enough to smile and kiss them return.

“Thanks. Was it necessary to give me a heart attack though?” he jokes. Everyone laughs and heard into the dining room where the table is set and laden with food. “This looks incredible,” Lance serves Shiro first and then starts passing things around the table, and makes sure Pidge gets an extra serving of veggies, joking that it’ll help her grow. She tries to bite him and everyone laughs some more. Dinner passes enjoyably, and everyone helps bring the few leftovers and the many dishes into the kitchen, helping get everything put in the dishwasher and washing what won’t fit. They decide to have cake and ice cream in the living room and do the presents at the same time. Keith gives his to Shiro first.  
“Here you go,” he says, handing over a small, nicely wrapped box. Shiro takes his time, carefully peeling at the tape until Lance complains about the pace. Shiro childishly sticks his tounge out at him before ripping into the paper. He opens the box and looks inside. And promptly rolls his eyes.

“Gee, thanks Keith. I actually needed _another_ pocket knife,” he says, voice dripping in sarcasm. Everyone rolls their eyes, knowing that this is Keith’s standard gift for pretty much every occasion. Everyone has a steadily growing collection of different knives.

“You’re welcome, Shiro,” Keith answers, oblivious to the heavy sarcasm. Shiro just shakes his head and accepts his next gift, from Hunk.

“Hope you like it,” Hunk says, fidgeting a little. Shiro smiles and jiggles the gift a little, trying to guess what it is. There’s not much rattling on the inside, so he can’t really guess. He starts tearing the paper carefully and sees why: it’s a dvd box set. Shiro finishes uncovering the front and beams.

“Hunk, you’re the best,” Hunk just smiles in satisfaction.

“What’d ya get, what’d ya get?” Matt asks. Shiro takes the rest of the wrapping paper off and shows off the gift. Star Trek: the Original series. Keith only groans while Lance and Pidge cheer.

“Guess we know what the next marathon night is going to be,” Allura says. Pidge pushes her gift into Shiro’s hands next, which is only an envelope. Shiro raises an eyebrow as he gently opens it and takes out the card. Three pieces of paper flutter to his lap as he open it. Shiro quickly reads the card, which is a generic Walmart bought one, and picks up one of the fallen papers. Only to freeze in shock.

“Katie, please tell me you didn’t break bank for this,” he says softly. Lance and Allura grab the other two papers that were in his lap, only for their eyes to practically bug out.

“Nope. I know a few guys that work at the venue and owe me a few favors. Only paid half price,” she says proudly. Everyone is quiet for a second, knowing that she means she blackmailed the poor saps.

“What did she get you?” Hunk asks.

“Three VIP tickets to that concert we’ve been wanting to go to, but decided couldn’t fit our budget,” Lance says. Keith, Hunk, and Matt are shocked and a little scared of what Pidge had on the suckers whom she conned out of these tickets.

“Hunk, I hope you know that I have to redact my statement,” Shiro says, and Hunk nods.

“Yeah. VIP tickets absolutely blow Star Trek out of the water,” he says a bit sadly. Everyone sits in silence for a moment before Matt leans over and plops his gift onto Shiro’s lap.

“I know it’s not something special, but it is something you need,” he says, a sly grin forming as he watches Shiro pick the small box up. Shiro is immediately suspicious and side eyes his best friend since middle school. He slowly rips a corner open and tears down one side and stops. He huffs and throws the box at his oldest friend, hitting him in the face. Everyone yelps and flinches while Shiro glares at Matt, a slight blush heating his face. Matt just starts chuckling.

“What the hell Shiro!? What did he get you to make you do that?” Lance asks.

“Condoms,” is all that he says before everyone else starts laughing. Once they all calm down, Allura and Lance give Shiro their present: coupons for a day at the spa. The group spend the rest of the evening talking laughing. Around nine o’clock, everyone who doesn’t live there leaves, stating that they have work or some other important thing the next day. Lance, Allura, and Shiro see them all to the door and wave them off, promising to start making plans for their next big get together soon. They go back into the house, Allura closing the door behind them, and they trail back into the living room. Shiro gathers up all of his presents and heads up to the three’s shared bedroom. He is unaware of Lance and Allura’s shared look of mischief before they follow him.

Shiro is the first to enter the room and he sets all his things on the dresser as his partners trail in behind him. The two wrap their arms around Shiro, making him smile and put his arms around their shoulders, hugging them to him.

“Thank you again for the party. I look forward to the spa day,” he says and leans down to kiss them, Lance first and then Allura, on the cheeks.

“You’re quite welcome, Shiro. Though, that was only part of our present for you,” Allura says with a smile that verges on a smirk. Shiro blinks in confusion and the two lead him away from the dresser and towards the bed.

“Oh? Not just a spa day? What else is there?” he asks, surprisingly innocently. Lance climbs onto the bed and Allura gently pushes Shiro to sit on the edge before straddling his lap as Lance hugs Shiro from behind.

“Tonight we’re going to make you feel good. However you want. We have an idea of how we’re going to do it, though, if you’re interested,” Lance says into Shiro’s ear before kissing the sensitive spot behind it. Shrio shivers a little and cocks his head a little.

“O-oh, really?” he stutters. Allura hums as she peppers kisses on his face and neck, lightly running her fingers down his arms as Lance replies.

“First we’re gonna undress you, slowly, and kiss every inch of you. We’ll hit every single one of your sweet spots,” he starts, pulling at the hem of Shiro’s shirt even as he speaks. Shiro nods, sighing.

“Then, when we’re finished with that, I’m going to be taking care of your lovely cock while Lance fingers you open. Following that, you have a few options,” Allura continues, sitting back a little and playing with the button on Shiro’s jeans. Shiro’s biting his lip and slightly panting at this point, allowing Lance to work his shirt off.

“A-and wh-what’s that?” he asks a little breathlessly.

“Well,” Lance begins as he finishes removing the shirt , “we’re prepared for a few different scenarios. One: you fuck Allura into the mattress while I take you from behind ,” he continues and kisses down Shiro’s neck.

“Two: I ride your dick while Lance takes your beautiful mouth ,” Allura adds, kissing up the other side of his neck and nibbling at his ear. Shiro moans and bucks his hips a little.

“Three is basically the same as one, only you’ll be fucking me and Allura will be wearing her strap-on,” Lance says after sucking a hickey into the junction of Shiro’s shoulder and neck.

“And option four is basically the same as option two, but with Lance riding you and you eat me out,” Allura finishes as she finally unbuttons and unzips Shiro’s jeans. Shiro, by this time, is a bit more than half hard. Shiro closes his eyes and pants as his partners continue to tease him. His thoughts are sluggish as he processes everything they said and are doing to him at the moment.

"Wh-what if I h-have a-another option?" he asks his lovers.

"And what would that be?" Lance asks, kissing back up Shiro's neck.

"All of the above?" Lance and Allura hum and look at each other with matching Cheshire smiles.

"We can work with that," Allura says as she frees Shiro's dick from the confines of his pants and boxers. Shiro moans and bucks up as Allura takes it into her hands. Thus starts a long night of love, sex, and many orgasms.


End file.
